User blog:AngelsHolocaust/Personal Fanfiction
Tributes Hansen.png|Hansen Colt (District 1) mae.png|Mae Crow (District 1) Gideonb.png|Gideon Heath (District 2) Cecily Rhys.png|Cecily Rhys (District 2) Declan.png|Aro Gaspar (District 7) Tala North.png|Tala North (District 10) calliii.png|Calli Tempest (District 12) Story Day 6: Mae Crow, District 1: Gideon, Cecily and I are on the hunt. There's 3 others out there, and they're death-dealing threats. Aro just put my District partner to death. Gideon is infuriated, Cecily and I barely able to achieve half his pace. We're headed in Aro's direction. "This is absolutely pointless," I shriek through forceful pants, coming to a halt. Cecily slumps to the forest floor, breathless and groaning with body ache. "He's gone, Gideon. You can't even be certain he went this way, let's call it a night." I convey, staring into the night sky wheezing heavily. Gideon twirls around sharply, then strides towards me. His facial expression displays pure rage. I gulp nervously as he comes face to face with me (well, not really because he's like 7 feet tall and I'm a petite 5'6). "Look at you, not even out for the blood of that scum that just killed Hansen. You District 1 snakes hold no integrity, no loyalty. If it wasn't tradition to ally with your crooked District, you would have been dead days ago." I drop my jaw, offended that he even has the audacity to speak so lowly of my District. "I hope you're kidding. There's no rule we have to ally, I could have single-handedly taken down this whole alliance from the beginning. And seriously, it's so unrealistic pursuing Aro, he'll be outnumbered no matter what, so I don't see why it's so urgent to kill him now. I barely knew Hansen, and before you bring up my District's lack of loyalty why don't you take a good look at Cecily, she's the one that let Aro into our campsite, then gave him the opportunity to kill one of our allies." I peer over at Cecily, she's still worn out, but clearly she didn't like what I said about her. I can tell by the anger in her eyes. Before I even let Gideon respond, I continue to go on. "Like honestly, from the first day in this arena I've had to sleep with one eye open. I'm always watching my back. But whatever, loyalty means shit to me. I'm focused on victory, bringing triumph to my District. Wealth. This is a game, a game with no rules. Do you think I'm stupid? You're both from 2, I'm from 1. What's going to happen when we're the last 3 standing? Yeah, that's right. You'll turn on me faster than a speeding bullet." This argument is pathetic, so I finally wrap it up. In style. I reveal a sword and charge. Cecily Rhys, District 2: All hell breaks loose as Mae darts towards Gideon and I, her sword sparkling in the moonlight. Thinking on my feet, I swiftly brandish a knife whilst blocking the dynamic swing of her longsword. The blade of her weapon nicks my hair as I duck her next blow, sending the clump to the ground. This isn't a silly joke, she's turning on us. Her mask of ferocity proves it, and I know I have to fight back. As I begin slashing at her, my memories with Mae in the arena replay over and over in my head. Sleeping with her, telling her about my boyfriend at home, discussing our future and exchanging our deepest secrets. I haven't known this girl for too long, and we may not be inseperable, but never in a million years would I have thought it would be the two of us in an explosive brawl. Gideon rushes in, ruthlessly hacking away at Mae with an axe. I withdraw from the fight and take off into the forest. I will not kill the only person who's been there for me in the arena, even though she did provoke me. Behind me I hear grunting, screeching and cursing. The clanging of blades slowly fades from my ears, I've been sprinting for a solid 5 minutes and still, no cannon to be heard. I burst from the trees and roll into a clearing, without warning I just collapse from running. Tears are streaming down my face, I can't even breathe properly. When I was first launched into the arena, nothing could stop me. I craved blood, I was in perfect shape, nothing was going to come in my tracks of glory. Now here I am, lying on the ground weaker than ever. I try to scream, but my body can't even function normally. I'm numb from head to toe, more lightheaded than ever. I just want it all to end. I'm homesick. Aro Gaspar, District 7: I'm shocked as to how stupid that girl from 2 is, I just managed to ambush their campsite and take down Hansen. Truly hilarious, obliviousness is that girl's only strength. I'm currently spying on Mae and Gideon from up in a tree, the bark is very slippery from the rainfall that occured an hour or two ago, so I have to be cautious I don't give away my position. I'm low on supplies, I managed to obtain a few apples before fleeing the careers' base, but other than that I'm only carrying half a canteen of water, a bow and 3 arrows and a blunt knife. Mae flings Gideon onto the floor, her sword buries itself in his stomach as she throws it down on him with maximum force. He curses very loudly, calling her many offensive names. Expecting her to finish him off, I'm startled as she begins to take off towards the cornucopia. He uproots the blade from his abdomen, groaning as he begins to pursue her once more. What an idiot, he's in no shape to finish her. I'm trying to think of who's left in the arena. The vicious girl from 12, Tala from 10, Mae, Gideon and that girl from 2. The biggest threats at this rate are definitely Mae and Calli. But in my eyes they're barely threats. I think victory is mine. Tala North, District 10: It's been an hour since the last cannon blast, I'm stunned I have made it so far. Considering my District partner was the first to perish in the arena, I think a lot of people will be rooting for me back home. It's been years since we've had a victor, I don't even think a member of my District has won in my whole life time, but I don't really remember. Keeping a steady grip on my throwing axe, I scan the glistening cornucopia from the edge of the forest. Looks clear. As I'm about to charge forth, I hear a startling blare in the sky and watch closely as it becomes ablaze with the Capitol seal. The boy from 1 died, eliminating a destructive threat. I'm quite grateful he died as sick as it sounds, but I don't need any more Careers on my plate. Following the Capitol's anthem and death toll, I'm once again interrupted by a deafening sound. It's the head gamemaker's voice, Marcellus Huckleberry's. "The final 6, what an achievement you all have made. Just stopping by to make a quick announcement, and you might want to listen closely. In exactly 8 hours the Cornucopia will be restocked with vital supplies that you all need. Weaponry, food, water, medicines, you name it and it will be there. If you do not wish to attend this feast, you'll simply have your brain blown to pieces. So 7:00 a.m. on the dot, a clock will be displayed in the sky for the rest of the night. Good luck tributes." As his demonic voice fades out, I decide against heading to the Cornucopia now, by the sounds of it there's nothing left anyway. I rush back into the trees. Day 7, The Feast: Calli Tempest, District 12: Peering into the sky, I sight the hologram stating the time is 6:30 a.m. I grasp my sickle tightly and slash vines and branches out of my path as I head towards the cornucopia. I'm unfortunately possessing a large gash in my thigh, the pain sears immensely as I run forth, it definitely needs medical attention. I'm so ready for this. I'm the first volunteer from 12 in over 20 years. I hope my parents are looking down on me in heaven. Thinking about my mother's beautiful smile, I'm stranded in a daydream that is abruptly interrupted by a wavering in the corner of my eye. The girl from 10 is sprinting past, and I quickly snap out of it. "Die!" I shriek and begin to race after her. Tala North, District 10: Calli is on my tail, and fuck that girl can run. Her footsteps behind me on the forest floor become louder and louder, there's no point in running. I spin around swiftly and hurl my throwing axe at her. She sweeps out of it's track and it lodges into a tree with a rotten thud. Quickly seizing another from my sheath, she's face to face with me before I know it and I'm tackled to the ground, her blonde locks flailing around as we begin wrestling. "Get off me bitch!" I howl nastily, beginning to knee her in the stomach with fury. She spits blood in my face and I continue to pick up the rhythm of brutally kneeing her. Her long nails dig into my face and as she upheaves her sickle in the air I take the opportunity to sink my teeth into her throat. I sock her in the jaw with my foot and she goes flying into a damp, feeble tree. The weak tree topples over, and the jagged stump belts her in the back. She screams in agony so loudly it rattles my ear drums. I jump up and run towards the cornucopia, hoping she'll be down for long enough to escape her. Gideon Heath, District 2: Patching up my chest and stomach with a soothing fabric coated with instant relief, I know I've got this game in the bag. A few minutes I heard a girl screaming, I really hope it was Mae. That girl is the first on my hit list. The time is 6:57 a.m, and I'm ogling the shimmering cornucopia from the surrounding greenery. Minutes pass, and I hear a noisy chime, signalling the blastoff of the feast. Let's get down and dirty. Cecily Rhys, District 2: Awaiting someone to make the first move, I watch as 3 figures burst into the clearance. Mae, Gideon and Tala. Tala is the first to reach the Cornucopia, looting supplies from beneath the argent horn. No time to waste now, I run in and quickly seize a spear from the colossal rack of weaponry, and hear pacing behind me. Wheeling around, I make eye contact with Mae and she returns the same blank stare. "Beat it." I spit, spinning the spear with my finger tips. "Do you think I'm scared of you?" She hisses, impressively brandishing a sword. "Let's dance." She's looking for a brawl, but I have no time to spare. I dash forward and ram the spear right through her throat. Blood begins hosing out wildly, and before she can even breathe her final breath I rip the spear out and strike her in the temple with the steel handle. Her cannon fires. Disgusted I just killed a friend, I decide it's time to blow this popsicle stand. I salvage a container of fruit and scurry back into the forest, with no plan on returning. Gideon Heath, District 2: I witness the gory death of Mae, dealt by Cecily. "Cecily!" I wail, hoping to catch her attention but she's long gone. Tala whisks around the Cornucopia, armed with some lethal looking axes. One in each hand, she catapults them in my direction and I hear a sinister clunk and look at my arm. An axe handle protrudes from my forearm, I let out a fierce grunt as I rip the axe out harshly. Readying my own axe, I swing at her and she dodges it hastily, doing some crazy acrobatic stunt. Letting out a powerful battlecry, I rush forward and she ducks behind a gigantic weapon rack. I'm completely atonished with her next move. As I'm about to capture her, I hear an intense rattle and look skyward. I see the towering rack of blades falling, and before I can even react my vision goes black as I'm buried in an avalanche of glittering blades. Calli Tempest, District 12: Witnessing the swift death of Gideon, I sight Tala taking off into the trees and curse under my breath. Missed all the action, 2 cannons! Hopefully one of those Career bitches copped it. I have a severe hatred towards those cocky birdbrains, thinking they're unstoppable and superior. Truly tragic. Scanning the clearing, I guess it's safe to say I rule the roost right now. Salvaging food and medicine, I cram my backpack to the brim with the glorious supplies. I throw all my worn out weapons to the ground, replacing them with two noxious swords and a new glittering sickle. Studying the blade, I become so impatient not wielding it. It's about time this game comes to an end, so with that thought on my mind I begin seeking Tala. She will be dead by sundown. 12 Hours Later Tala North, District 10: Scrubbing my weapons in the lake, the shine of the moonlight makes the blades beam with an argent glow. I'm in pretty good condition, a few gashes here and there but I've healed everything major. Gideon and Mae's faces bloom in the sky, leaving 4 tributes left in the arena. I can't believe I've made it this far, it's astonishing. I decide to wash my hair in the water, and as I'm about to dip by head below the surface I hear a twig snapping. "Fuck," ''I hear. It is super faint, clearly the person doesn't realise I have heard her. I assume it's a girl from the shrill tone, and already know that my opponent is lethal. Cecily, with a training score of 11, is one of the remaining tributes in the arena. And that girl from 12, although I don't know her name or score, I just know she is a primary threat. I've had encounters with both of the girls, and let's just say that, this will not be an easy kill. Calli Tempest, District 12: Fucking hell. As soon as I heard the crackle of that stick, my heart stopped, fortunately the girl didn't even notice. I also cursed absent-mindedly, and she didn't even hear that either. So stupid. This will be easier than I thought. I brandish my sickle as I creep towards the girl, and I watch as she leans down to put her head in the pond. Perfect. Breaking through the bushes, I can barely take a step before she whizzes around and hawls an axe right at me. Diving to my side, the axe blade lodges into a tree, no longer visible. This girl can pack a punch, that's for sure. With no time to waste now, I fling myself at her and vault the sickle into her side. Shrieking, she topples over into the water with my weapon still inside of her. Splashed by water, I'm about to plunge into the water when I think of a brilliant idea. Charging at her supplies, I pick up a bow and sheath of maleficent looking arrows. Her head rises above the surface, and I draw back the string. As my arrow zooms in her direction, she gulps a large portion of oxygen before submerging again. Loading the bow again, I lug the string back further than before and aim. I wait about 10 seconds, still no sign of her. What?! Is she trying to drowning herself or something? I lean forth, hoping to get a better look. Before I can even react, she springs up right beneath my jaw, socking me in the throat with the handle of my own sickle. Falling right on my back, I gasp from the shock and pain. She drags herself up onto land, dripping wet, sporting an ear-to-ear, wicked grin. I can't even move, I can barely breathe. She slowly struts towards me, twirling the sickle in her hand. She kneels down, stroking my cheek with her fingers, which are drenched in blood. "So pretty," she purrs. I'm so infuriated, I want to rip her head off. I would if I could move, but even inhaling sends a noxious puncture through my body. It's safe to say, this girl has won. "Such a beautiful face. You have gorgeous bone structure, mesmerising eyes, tempting lips.. I must say, I'm jealous.." She raises the sickle. "Too jealous." '''BOOM!' Death Chart: 7th: Hansen Colt, shot by Aro Gaspar. 6th: Mae Crow, speared by Cecily Rhys. 5th: Gideon Heath, crushed by Tala North. 4th: Calli Tempest, beheaded by Tala North. Category:Blog posts